housekihimefandomcom-20200213-history
Inca Rose
=Stats= =Profile= Introduction Tips Trivia Rhodochrosite is Argentina's national gemstone and is Colorado's state mineral. Inca Rose represents gentle sensitivity, kindness and delicateness. Rhodochrosite, sometimes called "Rosa del Inca", "Inca Rose" or Rosinca, is a manganese carbonate mineral with chemical composition MnCO3. In its (rare) pure form, it is typically a rose-red color, but impure specimens can be shades of pink to pale brown. It streaks white, and its Mohs hardness varies between 3.5 and 4. Rhodochrosite forms a complete solid solution series with iron carbonate (siderite). Calcium, (as well as magnesium and zinc, to a limited extent) frequently substitutes for manganese in the structure, leading to lighter shades of red and pink, depending on the degree of substitution. It is for this reason that the most common color encountered is pink. Rhodochrosite occurs as a hydrothermal vein mineral along with other manganese minerals in low temperature ore deposits as in the silver mines of Romania where it was first found. Banded rhodochrosite is mined in Capillitas, Argentina. Rhodochrosite is a manganese mineral that makes an interesting gemstone due to its distinctive raspberry red and pink stripes. Due to its composition, rhodochrosite is also referred to as manganesespar or as raspberryspar with reference to its color. The name rhodochrosite comes from the Greek word, "rhodokhros", meaning "rose colored". In Argentina, rhodochrosite stalagmites formed in Inca silver mines that were abandoned centuries ago. Sometimes it is also called "Rosa del Inca" or "Inca rose stone" and it is said that the Incas believed that rhodochrosite was the blood of their former rulers that had turned to stone. Rhodochrosite occurs in both aggregate and crystal form. The transparent raspberry-colored crystal form is rare and is bought at high prices by collectors. Rhodochrosite is the national gemstone of Argentina and the state mineral of Colorado, due to significant deposits being discovered in both places. Its main use is as an ore of manganese, which is a key component of low-cost stainless steel formulations and certain aluminium alloys. Quality banded specimens are often used for decorative stones and jewelry. Due to its being relatively soft, and having perfect cleavage, it is very difficult to cut, and therefore rarely found faceted in jewelry. https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Rhodochrosite 1 =Balance Changes= 2018-10-23 14:30:00 Tale of a Dream Patch *All allies gain 30% Magic Up. *Once per wave, revive to 50% of Inca Rose's Max HP when taking lethal damage. Patch *All allies gain 60% Magic Up if there are 2 or more Spellcaster class allies. *All back row allies gain 30% Damage Dealt Up if there are 2 or more Spellcaster class allies. *Once per wave, revive to 80% of Inca Rose's Max HP when taking lethal damage. Ink Blast Patch *Inflict 190% damage to a single target enemy. *Inflict Stun to affected targets for 2 turns. Patch *Inflict 200% damage to a single target enemy. *Inflict Stun to affected targets for 2 turns. Paint Bomber Patch *Inflict damage to all enemies equal to 60/70/80% of Inca Rose's Magic stat. *Inflict a medium chance of Paralysis to affected targets for 2 turns. Patch *Inflict damage to all enemies equal to 65/80/90% of Inca Rose's Magic stat. *Inflict a medium chance of Paralysis to affected targets for 2 turns. Gallery Inca Rose_render.png |- Inca Rose_6★_render.png Category:Magical Category:Spellcaster